Neverland
Neverland is the fifteenth episode in season ten of . Synopsis When a 14-year-old boy is found murdered, the CSI's uncovers evidence that might link his death to an old murder case that had recently resurfaced. Plot An anonymous 911 call early in the morning from a payphone alerts the CSIs to the body of a boy dumped in the desert. Doc Robbins determines that the boy likely died 4 to 8 hours ago from a blow to the head and discovers blood underneath his fingernails. Nick finds a compass, a pocket knife, a flashlight and a candy bar on the boy, as well as an ID lanyard from East Las Vegas High School which indicates that the boy, whose name is Will Sutter, was at least 14 years old. Will’s tearful mother, Rebecca, tells Brass that she didn’t check on Will when she got home from the club where she works the night before. She says Will’s father isn’t in his life, but she names two of Will’s friends: Mason Ward and Steve Reppling. Greg and Langston search the house for clues, finding no signs of forced entry, indicating Will left of his own accord. Greg opens his computer and finds recent online activity—the last thing he looked at was an article on tribal coming-of-age rituals. Nick and Sara speak with Will’s two friends, Mason and Steve. Mason, the son of a police officer, tells Nick that Will wasn’t fun anymore—he was still a child, while Mason and Steve were into more “grown up” things, like girls and working out. Steve tells Sara that he last saw Will at school the day before, but Sara senses that something is off with the kid which is confirmed when Steve throws up and she smells tequila on him. Hodges tells Catherine he’s identified two fibers from Will’s body: one is from bedding, but the other is from the carpet of a 1970′s green Cadillac, likely from the vehicle’s trunk. Archie goes over Will’s computer and discovers that Will was exchanging e-mails from a librarian from Henderson. Langston questions Craig Lifford, the librarian who tells him he met Will on a history forum on the internet. He admits to arranging to meet up with the boy to explore an old mine, but insists that the meeting never happened. Langston is skeptical, especially when he notices scratches on Craig's wrists. Wendy throws the CSIs a major curveball when she matches the blood under Will’s fingernails to a man named Simon Rose, who was a suspect in a case Sara worked. He was convicted of murdering his wife, Samantha Rose and has been in prison for the last two-and-a-half years. Sara reviews the Rose case with the team, telling them that the police had been out to Simon’s house on several domestic battery calls before Samantha was murdered. She’s convinced Simon is guilty, and suspects his legal team of planting the blood on Will. Simon’s attorney, Lynn Stagner, immediately goes to the press and claims Simon was wrongly convicted and that someone else with identical DNA must have murdered Samantha Rose. She posits to Brass that one of Simon’s many business enemies might have framed him. Langston goes to the prison to examine Simon Rose and gets a disconcerting “hello” from Nate Haskell via a fellow prisoner. Langston examines Simon and takes note of a cut on his neck. Sara goes to the evidence warehouse and speaks with the guard, George Anderson. George shows her that no one has signed the Rose evidence out since the original trial, but Sara stops cold in her tracks when she discovers a green Cadillac in the parking lot. She asks George who the car belongs to, and is surprised when he answers that it’s his. She gets him to open the trunk and finds a candy wrapper inside like the one found on Will. Sara arrests George. George admits that he was on his rounds when he caught Will digging around in the Rose evidence. He startled Will, who fell and struck his head and died. Afraid that Will's intrusion would jeopardize his job, George put his body in the trunk of his car and dumped him away from the building, then called 911 to file an anonymous report. Nick and Langston examine the evidence locker, trying to figure out what Will was doing there. Nick finds a piece of paper with the number of the Rose case on it, and an algebra equation on the back. Wondering if Simon Rose’s attorney had paid Will off to tamper with the evidence, Catherine questions Mrs. Sutter about a recent $10,000 deposit into her bank account. She tells Catherine that Will’s father got drunk and won some money and gave her some of it for child support. When he sobered up and wanted it back, she refused. Trying to figure out how Will got into the evidence locker, Archie and Nick go over the surveillance videos and see a bloody couch being brought in as evidence. Recalling the bedding fibers on the boy, Nick and Langston head back to the locker and discover the couch covered in fish blood which was a decoy. The inside was hollowed out so that Will could hide inside while the bloody couch was transported into the evidence locker by officers believing it was covered in human blood. After a call about the couch is traced to the station, Brass talks to Kenneth Ward, Mason’s dad. Kenneth confirms that Mason was visiting him at the office that day, and recognizes the couch as one from his garage. Brass and Kenneth go to the Ward residence to speak to Mason and find him badly beaten on the floor of his room. Mason is taken to the hospital, while Greg and Nick scour his room. Greg finds the algebra homework the piece of paper from the evidence locker was torn from, while Nick discovers the bat used to strike Mason—as well as attorney Lynn Stagner’s card. Brass asks Lynn about the card, and she tells him that Mason came up to her trying to extort five thousand dollars to not claim that she paid Will to sneak into the Rose evidence locker. She gave Mason $200 for cab fare and sent him packing. Catherine matches the print on the bat used to strike Mason to prints found on a bong at a vacant home that was set on fire on Rose Street. Recalling that Mason was in his father's office using the computer, Catherine believes that Mason was looking up information about the house on Rose Street because he and Steve had something to do with the fire and accidentally came up with the number for the Simon Rose case. Noticing an empty bottle of tequila was found at the scene, Sara immediately thinks of Steve Reppling. The CSIs find Steve at the house on Rose Street, having set the house on fire. Sara and Langston rescue Steve, who admits that he and Mason were drinking and smoking up in the house. After the house caught on fire and the police came to get the evidence, the boys went to Will to retrieve it, fearing that their prints would incriminate them. Mason looked up the evidence, but he got the wrong locker number and they sent Will in to retrieve it, which ended in Will's death. When Mason decided to try to extort money from Lynn and profit from Will’s death, Steve attacked him, feeling as though he and Mason had let Will down. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * David Berman as David Phillips * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *Faith Prince as Lynn Stagner *James Keane as George Anderson *Valerie Dillman as Rebecca Sutter *Aidan Gould as Will Sutter *Nathan Kress as Mason Ward *Noah Gray-Cabey as Steve Reppling *Eddie Jemison as Craig Lifford *Jason Brooks as Simon Rose *MarilyneRose Mari as Samantha Rose Davids *James Macdonald as Officer Kenneth Ward *Edward Gusts as Trustee *Gabriel Salvador as Corrections Officer Quotes :Sara Sidle: Steve, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay? :Steve Reppling: Yeah, I'm fine. :Sara Sidle: Look, I know what you mean about moving on to other things. When I was your age, I couldn't get there quick enough. I started to wish there was some magic potion I could swallow to make myself older, cooler - turned out there was. The down side was, the next day, I would feel awful: my mouth would be dry, my head would be pounding, and I could smell this sweet, sugary poison seeping out of my pores. :Steve Reppling: (vomits watery liquid onto the floor) :Sara Sidle: You're a tequila man, huh Steve? See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 10 Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes